1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner for cleaning the dirt and dust by sucking air through the use of mechanical means and, more particularly, to a remote controlled vacuum cleaner which combines a manual operational mode with a remote control mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, popular manual vacuum cleaner has a main body 41 provided therein with a chamber 61 which is formed by an isolating wall (not shown). The chamber 61 is provided therein with a motor 43 which creates the suction and of which a side is located a dust collecting compartment 62 having a dust collecting bag 6 used for collecting dust and foreign materials sucked into the body when the motor 43 is activated.
Further, under the motor 43, there is provided left and right wheels 42, 44 arranged at left and right sides of the main body 41, respectively, and for moving the main body 41. Below the dust collecting compartment 62, there is provided an auxiliary wheel 49 centrally located with respect to the body 41 and for supporting the main body 41. At a front side of the body 41 is provided with suction inlet 50 incorporating inside thereof a suction hose 48 adapted to guide air flow containing the dirt and dust sucked by sucking means (not shown) into the dust collecting bag 45.
In such a conventional manual-type vacuum cleaner, when an operation switch is manipulated by a user, electric power carried through power line 47 is supplied into the motor 43 and then the driven motor 43 creates the suction capable of sucking dust, foreign materials, etc. deposited on any places to be cleaned. The sucked materials is fed through the sucking means and hose 48 into the main body 41 and then into the dust collecting bag 45 in the dust collecting compartment 62, to complete the cleaning.
With a handle installed at a connecting pipe, a user may pull or push the cleaner to reach other place to be cleaned. Rotation of left and right wheels 42, 44 and auxiliary wheel 49 allows an easy movement of the cleaner towards the selected place, where the cleaning of the place is made through the repeated cleaning actions.
For such manually operated vacuum cleaner, however, a user is required to move together with the vacuum cleaner for the cleaning. This causes excessive fatigue of a user, and therefore inconvenience for a user is induced.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, automatically driven-type of vacuum cleaners are recently being developed, among which a remote controlled vacuum cleaner will be discussed through the present specification. In FIGS. 1 and 2, like elements are assigned like reference numerals.
FIG. 2 is a vertical sectional view of a main body of a remote controlled automatic vacuum cleaner. This cleaner is provided with a suction inlet 51 disposed at a front lower side thereof and for sucking the dirt and dust under a remote control mode, with the suction inlet 50 (see FIG. 1) to which the hose 48 is installed for a manual operation being closed.
Further, the suction inlet 51 is coupled to the dust collecting bag 45 by way of a suction duct 53.
Still further, left and right wheels 42, 44 of the main body 100 are driven by respective right and left motor driving portions 132, 134 whose details will be described later, to move the vacuum cleaner in a direction as desired.
FIG. 3 is a schematic block diagram for explaining an embodiment of the remote controlled vacuum cleaner in FIG. 3, this remote system consisting of a remote controller 10 and the main body 100.
The remote controller 10 generates a signal to be used for remotely controlling the main body 100 in response to a user manipulation, preferably which may be a joystick. As shown in FIG. 4, the employed joystick has a adjustable contact 11, four contacts 12 to 15 for respective directions, an operational key 16, an encoder 17 and a transmitting stage 18.
When a handle of the joystick is moved by a user, the adjustable contact 11 is thus moved to contact with one of the four contacts. Any one contact engaged with the adjustable contact 11 causes a contact signal to be generated, which is supplied to the encoder 16. The operation key 16 generates a operation key signal in response to a user's manipulation.
An encoded operational key signal and contact signals from the respective contacts 12 to 15 are output from the encoder 17 and then forwarded to the transmitting stage 18 which transmits subsequently to the main body 100 the encoded signals modulated with the carrier wave.
Further, the main body 100, as shown in FIG. 3, includes a decoder 115, a controller 120, left and right wheel motor driving portions 132 and 134 and a motor driving portion 136. The decoder 115 receives a remote controlling signal transmitted from the remote controller 10 and supplies it to the controller 120, and the controller 120 generates, in response thereto, a control signal for causing the main body 110 to be operated to clean a place and for moving the body 100 in the desired direction.
The left wheel motor driving portion 132 drives the left wheel 42 in response to the drive control signal from the controller 120, and the right wheel motor driving portion 132 drives the right wheel 42 in response to the drive control signal from the controller 120. The motor driving portion 136 drives the motor 43 in response to the drive control signal from the controller 120.
The operational procedures of the remote controlled vacuum cleaner thus constructed will be in detail described with reference to FIGS. 2 and 4.
A user may manipulate the remote controller 10, i.e., preferably joystick having the operational key 16 thereon. The key 16 sends the operational key signal therefrom to the encoder 18, which encodes the received signal and then provides it to the transmitting stage 18. The stage 18 modulates the received signal with the carrier signal to transmit it through an antenna to the main body 100. A receiving antenna at the main body receives the transmitted signal, which is forwarded the decoder 115. The decoded signal is provided to the controller 120.
Subsequently, the controller 120 generates a control signal for driving the motor 43 equipped in the main body 100, wherein the driving of the motor 43 is made through the motor driving portion 136 receiving the control signal. The activated motor 43 creates the suction suitable for sucking the dirt and dust on such as the floor through a suction brush (not illustrated). Foreign materials then pass through a connecting pipe 48 and then the suction inlet 50, finally collected in the dust collecting compartment 62.
Meanwhile, for a user to move the main body 100, the remote controller 10, or a handle of joystick is manipulated to be inclined in a desired direction, which causes it to be in contact with the contacts located at the desired direction. The contact signal from the contact is provided to the encoder 17, through which the signal is encoded, and then is modulated and transmitted through the antenna to the main body 100.
The signal transmitted from the remote controller 10 is received through the antenna of the main body 100. The received signal is decoded by the decoder 115 coupled to the controller 120 to receive the decoded signal. The controller generates a control signal in response to the decoding signal to move the main body 100, the control signal respectively driving the left and right motor driving portions 132, 134, which results in the movement of the body 100 corresponding to the remote control signal.
For example, a user may incline in a forward direction the handle of the joystick, which causes the adjustable contact 11 to be in contact with the front contact 12 which the contact signal is generated therefrom and then provided to the encoder 17. According to the above mentioned procedures subsequent thereto, both left and right wheels of the main body 100 are rotated to move the body in a forwarded direction.
If a user inclines the handle of the joystick in a left direction for the purpose of moving left the body 100, the left contact 13 is allowed to contact with the adjustable contact 11. According to a contact signal therefrom, the remote control signal is transmitted to the body 100, and only right wheel of the main body is driven in response to a control signal from the controller 120 which drives the right wheel motor driving portion 134.
To move the body 100 in a left and forward direction, a user can manipulate the handle of the joystick in a left and forward direction correspondingly, which causes the contacts 12 and 13 to be in contact with the adjustable contact 11. Then, a remote control signal associated therewith is forwarded to the body 100. The controller 120 drives the right wheel motor driving portion 134 to drive the right wheel at a higher speed, and drives the left wheel motor driving portion 134 to drive the left wheel at a lower speed.
Since the conventional remote controlled vacuum cleaner is provided with the suction inlet 51 at a front lower side of the body 100, this causes the cleaner to be used only under a remote controlled mode. In some cases, a manually operated mode is need depending upon places to be cleaned. However, the above type of conventional cleaner cannot be used under a manual mode, not suitable for a practical use thereof.